U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244, issued on July 1, 1986 to Daniel A. Pharo for "Method For Forming An Inflated Wrapping," discloses a packaging within an inflated, sealed bag. The present invention provides certain improvements and variations over the packaging system and method taught in Applicant's above patent.